All That's Left
by YamiRox1010
Summary: It started out as a weird dream that morphed into a horrible nightmare, but the darkness of the soul is not something to be underestimated, nor left alone, lest it become reality.


**Hello there again! I know I haven't posted in a long while, but I finally have new muse! Plus life has been crazy so there's that lol. Anyways welcome back to the dark place that is my mind that just decides to come up with this shit out of nowhere!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

It started out as a peaceful dream. Nothing much was going on in it, in fact it was pitch black, but it wasn't scary, it was peaceful. Well it was, until out of the darkness a figure attacked me to the ground. It wrapped its hands around my neck and squeezed watching me struggle to breathe. Then just as I am about to die my eyes fly open and I am in my room. Heavily breathing out of lingering fear I look over to find Yami in his spirit form giving me a worried gaze.

"Are you alright Yugi?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare." I shakily reply. "No worse than the ones I used to get during Battle City."

My reply seems to appease him, "If you say so, though I do find it strange you are having such dreams when we currently have no danger present."

"Probably nothing I mean it's perfectly natural for nightmares to happen without the world ending dangers right?" I say with confidence now that my breathing has normalled out. I look over to my alarm clock seeing that it was only a few minutes before it would be going off anyways and decide to just shut it off and start getting ready for school.

The day passed by peacefully, we were currently in the middle of a down season, there weren't really any tournaments going on and of course nobody trying to take over the world, just normal mundane life. I don't even know why I felt this worked up over a nightmare, I mean with my life it would make sense to have some every now and then. At least that was what I convinced myself until tonight;.

I'm in the same place as my dream the previous night. It's dark and there is no one there but me. This time though when the figure appears I can see quite clearly who it is. "Yami?" I ask, thinking he might just be visiting my soul room or something and got sucked into the dream. But he doesn't answer me back, he just glares at me with his piercing red eyes as if I'm the enemy and next thing I know I'm on the ground just like the night before being choked to death, as he sits on top of me smiling like he has been waiting for this day to come.

Once more I fly up out of bed releasing myself from the nightmare, and Yami is there giving me a concerned gaze. Despite only seeing the concern in his eyes I find myself jumping back from him with the nightmare too fresh in my mind.

"Yugi?" He asks.

I don't answer right away, I know I can't, too much is still flowing through my mind, like why the hell I would have a nightmare of Yami of all people trying to kill me. The one person whom I trusted more than anyone else and had protected me. I know I shouldn't take it too seriously considering it was just a nightmare, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this whole situation, this nightmare just seemed too out there for me.

When I look back over to Yami I see a startled expression on his face before he can recover it. "Yugi," He asks once again, "Are you alright?" softly as though not to scare me.

I force myself to answer him, I know it was just a nightmare and I shouldn't take it with so much face value and sitting here scared out of my mind over some probably sugar induced nightmare will only worry Yami. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeat hoping to convince myself of that as well.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Talk about it? I can barely wrap my mind around it, I don't want to be reliving it anytime soon. "No, I'm fine Yami, just something I need to forget about."

"If you say so. Also your alarm is just about to go off."

True to his word it was. Reluctantly I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for school. I just hope that these nightmares stop soon.

The next night I am back again in the sea of shadows to my disappointment. I can't believe this is what it comes down to but I hope and pray anyone but Yami appears, it can be Yami Bakura or Yami Marik, but please please don't be Yami, I can't stand to see him being the one to do this to me. But my prayers weren't answered, as I see him begin to stalk towards me. This is not like the other nights though, this time he has a knife with him. He walks up to me and I can't even move. Before I know it the knife is plunged into my side and I scream out. Tears are streaming down my face and he is standing above with a sick smile etched onto his face. He pulls the knife out and another scream tears through my mouth. I can feel myself begging, for what I don't know, I can't even hear it, I'm just pleading until I jack knife out of the dream wake up.

"Yugi!" I hear Yami say to me. When I look over to him, I can't tell if it's the darkness or not, but his eyes hold annoyance in them, but that can't be. Right?

"I-it's nothing, I swear." I stutter with tears still streaming down my face.

"Yugi, you can't keep this up, you need to talk to me! You have gotten to the point of crying in your sleep, what are these nightmares of yours about?" He asks with a tone that leaves me no room to be able to deny telling him.

"It's just every night I have been having these dreams where you come and attack me." I blurt out. "I mean at first it was just a black figure that I couldn't see, but now it's definitely you standing above me smiling, like you're happy you're hurting me. I know it's not you but all the dreams just feel so real and then I wake up and it still doesn't feel like I've escaped them."

What came out of his mouth next was what I never could have expected. "Tch. It seems you have been getting dreams of my subconscious."

"W-what?" I ask not believing myself, but he is already gone and my alarm is blearing into my ears.

Vowing to myself that when I got home from school I would get to the bottom of this I get ready for the day. I chose not to mention this to my friends because I don't think this is something that I could explain to them, much less have them help with.

When I got home I tried contacting Yami, but he wouldn't answer my calls at all. The mind link is completely silent and I can barely sense him. When I go to sleep that night I wake up in my soul room over the dreary shadowy landscape. Deciding the best option to figuring this all out would be to go over to Yami's soul room I do so.

I knock on the door hoping to receive an answer from him, but the door only opens slowly and ominously. Peering inside I see the familiar shadowy landscape and get a bad feeling.

"Yami?" I call out. I receive no answer and walk further in against my better judgement. "Ya-"

"Get out." He interrupts me. I cannot see him, but I know he is near me.

"Yami what's wrong? What did you mean before?"

"I meant what I meant, your dreams were mixing with some thoughts I can't control, and if you don't get out now you're going to experience them again. There is nothing you can do, now before I change my mind, get out." He says to me.

I stand there in shock unable to understand what he is saying. Thoughts he can't control, what does that mean? "Do you mean that you think about hurting me?" I ask warily.

"Yugi, I won't say it again. Get out." He repeats, his eyes starting to glow a bit.

Suddenly I feel unsafe with the man I had trusted with my life, but I find myself unable to move.

"Not going to leave? Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you."

Inky shadows wrap around my wrists and ankles and slam me hard to the ground keeping me from moving. He chuckles as he walks over and pulls out a knife. "I'm going to enjoy this. Do you know how much it has annoyed me defending you brats all these years. At first I tried to get past it you know, thought I was in the wrong for hating you all so much. Then it just turned into owing you one for getting me out of the god forsaken puzzle, but that's all it was, you wanted a friend so I gave you one, but damn is it hard when all you are is darkness.

I don't want to believe the words coming out of his mouth, I want to believe that this is just some sick and twisted spell doing this to him like the Orichalcos, but there's isn't any evil trying to take over the world right now there isn't anything there to cause it.

"Oh I bet you must be trying to come up for some excuse for this right now right?" He asks plunging the knife into my shoulder causing me to scream. "Well let me help you, there isn't. This is just me Yugi, you knew it all along didn't you back in duelist kingdom, remember that duel with Kaiba? That was the day you figured me out, but I wanted out of this puzzle so if I had to tone down a bit just to stay out I was gonna kiss ass. You really should've trusted your instincts back then."

"Do you want to kill me then?" I squeak out.

"Kill you? Please, I'm not an idiot like Marik, I know killing you means killing me. Oh no, I don't want you to die. I want you to suffer. I want you to feel like I did for five thousand years." He sneers.

I didn't know what to do. Despite everything he has just said, he has been my friend for years, and I don't want to believe there is no light in his heart. My thoughts are interrupted by the loud beeping of my alarm clock.

"Well well, saved by the bell Yugi. See you tomorrow night." He smiles and I wake up.

I do not see him all day, but that gave me time to think. What could I do to help him, this obviously was something that was building up and I can't believe that this is really him. Maybe if I could just snap him out of this or remind him of the light, then maybe I could help him come back. Yet I had no idea how to do this other then let him do as he wants and hope it will shock him out of it. I know it's a stupid plan, but it was all I had. As I went back to sleep that night, as he promised there he was.

When I finally made eye contact with him I built up the courage to ask him a question. "Would it make you feel better?"

His look shifted as if trying to decipher my question before responding. "Feel better?" He asks.

"Hurting me, will it make you feel better?"

Understanding graced his face and he smirks. "Hell of a way of putting it, but yeah I guess it would make me feel better."

"Then go ahead." I whisper.

"If you think that this is somehow going to fix me get it out of your head. When that idiotic Pharaoh did the spell to seal his soul in the puzzle, he messed it up a bit. Only the darkness of his soul was put in there, in other words me. I'll spell it out for you, I'm all that's left, well except for you, the light of that idiot's soul, which is why I want to make you suffer so much. You got it easy, while I had to wait in here for five thousand years, and everything about me wants to put you through what I did. You won't find this friend that you are looking for now that you know. I'm all that's left now, and frankly I hate your guts."

"I don't believe you, you sacrificed too much for me and our friends for me to believe that there is no light in your soul. You went through so much stuff with us for me to believe you don't care, so if this will help you see that, then fine come at me with everything you have, you can hurt me, or make me suffer as you say, and somewhere deep down in there I have to believe that it will snap you out of this." I say back to him.

He laughs, boisterous and loud as if amused by my thinking. "Fine then if you want to believe that you can, but don't ever believe that you will get a decent night's sleep again."

And so it began. Every night he would force himself to get more creative in ways to make me scream. The knife was no more for just stabbing into various parts of my body, but for carving or peeling. Bones were made for breaking. Magic was not limited to pinning me down, sometimes it was the poison, others the whip. Sometimes I was gagged and others I wasn't, really it depended on his mood that night. I refused to give up though, no matter how many nights this went on, I needed to believe that somewhere deep down the Yami that I knew was still in there, no matter how much this hurt.

There was only one thing wearing me down more than anything else.

Every night he would repeat the same sentence to me over and over. Sometimes it was said with glee, other times pity or sympathy. But the sentence was always the same.

"I'm all that's left Yugi."

 **And there you go! Yeah had this messed up idea one night and turned it into this. Kinda love how my username is YamiRox, yet in most of my stories he really kinda doesn't does he I mean I write him so horrifically XD.**

 **That being said I hope you liked, I do have another fic coming out hopefully soon, and I will leave a hint behind. If you know the song, well the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee are paying a visit to our beloved Domino. 3:D**

 **R &R plz :)**


End file.
